Beacon Hills Zombie High School
by Skayt
Summary: Beacon Hills c'est sympa comme tout. Y a des loups-garous, y a des pas-loups-garous, et y même a des zombies. Attendez... des zombies ?


_Hello,_

_Je sais que j'ai du retard dans les chapitres de Wolfchester et I have a nightmare (et qu'en plus j'ai une mini-fic Supernatural sur le feu, en train de mijoter) et c'est en cours de rédaction (ce qui est très vague, j'en conviens)._

_Beacon Hills Zombie High School est dans la même veine que "Sauve-moi s'il-te-plaît"._

_Merci à LiliEhlm qui est définitivement un super-héros... mieux que Superman, Spiderman, Spider-cochon, Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, et tout le monde REUNIS_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comme d'habitude... Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas... et c'est tellement, tellement, tellement triste !

* * *

Salut !

Moi, c'est Stiles.

Enfin, je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Stiles, hein. Déjà parce que sinon ça donnerait "Stiles Stilinski" et que c'est carrément idiot... mais parce que, en prime, Stiles c'est pas un prénom, de toute façon.

Bon, mon prénom n'est même pas un vrai prénom d'après certains (_d'après beaucoup, en fait_) et la plupart ne sait même pas comment ça se prononce.

Stiles, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être facile.

Fin plus facile qu'autre chose, en tout cas.

.

Donc, comme je disais, moi... bah c'est Stiles et je suis un petit peu comme Eliza Delajungle.

Sauf que je ne m'appelle pas Eliza ; que mon nom de famille n'est pas Delajungle ; que je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, ni de macaque avec un marcel à rayures ; que mes parents ne parcourent pas le monde dans un van un peu louche et qui doit être sur le point de rendre l'âme (_si tant est qu'un van ait une âme_)... et un tas d'autres choses.

Mais je suis quand même un peu comme Eliza Delajungle vu que j'ai une vie plutôt... extraordinaire.

.

Pas extraordinaire dans le genre « Ooooh puréééée c'est trop coooool ! » (_même si ooooh purééée c'est trop cooool ! »_) mais plutôt... hmm... plus dans le genre extra méga hors de l'ordinaire.

Fin vous voyez l'genre, quoi.

Non ? Vous voyez pas ?

Alors laissez-moi être un peu plus clair.

.

Y a la vie. La vraie. La normale. Enfin celle qu'on pense être normale. Parce qu'en fait, et bah... bah elle est pas si normale que ça. On se dit que les vampires, que les loups-garous, que les monstres, que tout ça c'est rien que des trucs fantastiques (_mais toujours pas dans le sens « oooh c'est trop coool », c'est juste _fantastique_ quoi_) et que ça n'existe pas.

Mais si !

Siiiii !

Siiiiii ça existe les gars !

Ça existe même tellement que je pourrais carrément écrire un livre autobiographique intitulé « Mes potes les lycanthropes (et autres bestioles un peu folles) ». Et j'y étais presque pour la rime, vous avez vu ?

.

Donc on pense que le fait d'avoir une vie sans loup-garou et tout ça : c'est avoir une vie normale, vivre dans le vrai monde... sachez qu'en fait c'est pas ça. Carrément pas ça, même.

Parce que le monde normal c'est un monde où l'anormal est réel et normal.

Ouais, ouais... moi aussi j'ai fait une drôle de tête au début... mais que dans ma tête... parce que faut l'avouer : c'est trop cool comme truc !

.

Voilà. Mes potes sont des lycanthropes, des banshees, des kitsune et des trucs comme ça qu'on sait même pas comment ça s'écrit. Tous mes amis sont des supers-quelque-chose... en pas si super que ça.

.

Quant à moi ?

Moi, j'suis qu'un humain. J'ai rien de spécial. Je suis terriblement banal.

Je suis un lycée normal à qui il n'arrive rien d'extraordinaire... malgré le fait que ma vie soit extraordinaire.

Ouais, c'est foutrement logique, ça, hein.

o o o

Je suis actuellement au lycée de Beacon Hills. Parce que je suis un lycéen et que j'habite à Beacon Hills. Et cette fois c'est réellement logique.

Cadeau de la maison.

.

À cette heure-ci, je suis supposé être dans une salle informatique du lycée (_une des seules salle informatique où l'informatique fonctionne... lycée public et tout ça, quoi_) avec un prof un peu taré qui hurle toujours et qui doit être possédé par l'esprit de sa grand-mère (_pas comme si ça pouvait pas être possible à Beacon Hills, en plus_).

Bobby Platosck (_bon, Finstock mais y pas de raison qu'il puisse écorcher mon nom et que je ne puisse pas faire pareil avec le sien, non mais oh!_).

.

Donc là... bah on est en cours...

Enfin... _techniquement_ on est en cours...

Dans la pratique... c'est pas vraiment ça.

.

Vous pourriez penser que c'est trop cool d'être en cours et de ne pas avoir cours... mais c'est pas vraiment le cas. C'est carrément pas vraiment le cas. On était vraiment supposés avoir cours, en plus.

Je sais pas cours de quoi par contre.

Probablement un TD d'économie mais bon... sait-on jamais dans ce lycée de malades ; mais dans tous les cas : y avait cours.

.

Sauf qu'on a entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

.

Entendre du bruit dans le couloir d'un lycée ?

Pas franchement inquiétant, j'en conviens... mais là... si... c'était inquiétant, flippant, terrifiant et tout ça quoi.

Pardonnez-moi, j'ai pas vraiment de dictionnaire des synonymes sous la main. Vous avez pigé l'idée ? C'est l'essentiel.

.

Du coup, on a courageusement entrouvert la porte afin de voir ce qui se passait dehors. Il faisait noir. Genre... noir noir noir. Noir de chez noir. On pouvait rien voir. On l'a refermé direct, du coup.

Pleins de bruits flippants ; des espèces de « groaaa-aaaah » au loin qu'on entendait pourtant pas très bien ; pas de lumière ? Si vous commencez pas à flipper, là, chapeau bas. On se croirait presque dans un jeu vidéo, au moment où on commence à se faire attaquer par des zombies.

.

Bah devinez un peu la suite...

.

Bingo !

C'était vraiment des putains de zombies !

Sauf qu'on le saura qu'un peu après, ça. Désolé de vous avoir gâché la surprise, les gars (ou les filles, hein pour ce que ça change...).

.

À ce moment-là, on s'était tous demandé ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce qu'on savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. J'avais beau avoir lu le guide pratique des choses à faire en cas d'invasion de zombies... j'avais pas vraiment retenu tout ce qui était noté.

Hé ho ! Des zombies quoi !

C'est pas supposé exister !

.

Y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves.

Scott. Isaac. Lydia. Kira.

Ils dévisageaient Finstock dans l'espoir qu'il dise quoi faire...

Finstock dévisageait ses élèves dans l'espoir qu'ils (lui) disent quoi faire...

Le problème dans l'histoire... vous le devinerez seuls.

.

Les quelques glandus coincés dans cette salle de classe attendait tous qu'un autre soit courageux à sa place.

Fallait croire que le courage était pas ce qui allait tuer tout le monde aujourd'hui.

.

Il fallait que quelqu'un sorte de la salle ; que quelqu'un aille voir, juste un peu, ce qui se passait ; tout le monde le savait mais personne ne le disait.

Isaac se dévoua finalement pour aller jeter un œil.

.

Ce grand dadais à bouclettes avec son écharpe bleue alors même qu'on crève de chaud depuis le début de la semaine (_bon... sauf lundi, mercredi, jeudi et aujourd'hui... et pourtant c'est pas faute d'être en Californie, hein... rien ne va plus ! Il fait moche en Californie ET y a une invasion de zombie la même semaine, le même jour même... NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA BORDEL DE MERDE!_)... je disais donc que ce grand dadais à bouclettes s'était finalement proposé pour aller voir un peu plus loin.

Il était un peu hésitant (_parce que BON c'est quand même un peu pas très rassurant... même pour un loup-garou_), il fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

.

Sur le coup : personne ne l'avait suivi.

Quitte à ce que quelqu'un se fasse zigouiller dans les secondes à venir... autant que ce soit Lui plutôt que nous, après tout, hein.

.

Finstock avait alors demandé si « quelqu'un comptait suivre notre ami Isaac ».

Personne a osé lui répondre... parce qu'honnêtement : personne ne comptait le suivre. Seule Lydia ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un « il n'est pas mon ami ».

Personne ne l'a cru.

Mais toujours était-il qu'elle l'avait dit.

.

Scott avait fini par changer d'avis et était allé à la suite d'Isaac.

Courageusement.

Un peu bêtement aussi, faut l'admettre.

Mais, pour être honnête, c'était pas franchement étonnant que Scott fasse des choses bêtes.

.

Scott, c'est mon meilleur pote.

C'était mon meilleur pote.

J'étais son meilleur pote aussi, avant... mais ça... c'était avant. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus vraiment sûr, vous voyez ? C'est qu'il avait un peu tendance à jouer au gros con et que c'est pas des masses sympathique, ça, je trouve.

.

Scott, c'était aussi le gars que je connais depuis toujours (_ou presque toujours_)... et j'avais pas été franchement étonné en le voyant attraper l'extincteur du couloir juste après avoir entendu de nouveaux bruits flippants dans les escaliers, tout au bout du couloir... et vu quelques ombres se dessiner sur le mur.

.

Quelques secondes plus tard... encore un nouveau gros bruit.

_ Bah voyons ! _

_ A croire que c'était la fête du slip !_

_._

Non mais quand je vous disais qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi flipper.

Surtout qu'à ce moment-là, on ne savait toujours pas que c'était des zombies. Du coup on ne pigeait strictement rien à ce qui se passait.

Remarquez, quand on a su qu'il s'agissait de zombies... on a pas mieux compris ce qui se passait.

.

A ce moment-là, le prof a décidé de prof-er et a enfin pris les choses en main. Il a agrippé Scott et Isaac afin de les forcer à rentrer (_et Scott a abandonné son extincteur... quand je dis que cet enfant est un peu idiot_) pour ensuite fermer la porte à clé.

Peu importait ce qui était dehors : mÔsieur pensait qu'une porte fermée ça allait les arrêter. Bah voyons. Et pourquoi pas demander aux ornithorynques d'arrêter de pondre des œufs, hein ?

.

Finstock proposa ensuite qu'on se barre de là en passant par la fenêtre.

Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Scott et moi... on s'est tous regardés bizarres. On se demandait s'il était sérieux. C'était pas comme si on était au deuxième étage sans trampoline ou escaliers de secours directement devant notre fenêtre après tout.

Attendez une minute.

Bah si en fait... on était au deuxième étage sans trampoline et sans escaliers de secours qui passent directement devant la fenêtre.

C'était mort pour qu'on suive son idée à la con du coup.

.

On avait alors eu droit au "Même ma grand-mère aurait compris ce que j'étais en train de proposer bande de larves !" entrecoupé de coups de sifflets.

Histoire de bien rappeler aux zombies où on était... au cas où ils aient oublié entre temps.

C'est qu'il était gentil mon prof ; sauf avec ses élèves.

.

Si la grand-mère Finstock aurait apparemment été en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il proposait... c'était pas pour autant que nous, d'un coup, comme ça, par la puissance de Spock et du Capitaine Reynolds, on allait piger aussi.

Du coup il avait dû nous expliquer qu'on allait attacher toutes nos vestes ensembles histoire de faire une corde.

Comme dans les films...

Ou dans Lucky Luke, quand les Daltons veulent s'évader de prison.

J'avais l'impression que ça finirait encore plus mal que pour eux... qui ne font que retourner en prison, au fond.

En plus on avait pas assez de vestes pour aller jusque par terre.

Mais on avait des écharpes.

.

Je suis sûr qu'un jour Isaac épousera son écharpe.

Ses écharpes.

Il a une tête de polygame.

.

La porte commençait à bouger. Pas toute seule, évidemment.

Elle bougeait parce que des machins pas vraiment vivants mais pas vraiment morts non plus étaient en train de la faire bouger.

_ Et j'espère ne rien vous apprendre en disant que quand on fait bouger quelque chose et bien le quelque chose bouge. C'est un peu le principe, après tout._

_._

Le temps commençait à presser.

Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on se pressait, bizarrement.

.

Finstock et Isaac récupéraient toutes nos vestes, sans vraiment nous redemander notre avis (_mais qui ne dit mot consent, et toc_) ainsi que les écharpes (_quitte__ à les retirer d'autour du cou des gens... parce que ouais, j'me foutais de la tronche d'Isaac mais y a pas que lui qu'en a une_). Ils s'éclatèrent ensuite à les accrocher ensemble.

Vous voyez dans les films, quand ils descendent comme ça... ça paraît jamais bien solide, hein.

Vous savez pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est réellement pas solide.

Le prof décida alors de se montrer intelligent (_il était déchaîné aujourd'hui, faut croire_) et suggéra qu'on renforce le tout avec les câbles des ordinateurs.

.

Scott a alors commencé à faire une drôle de tête.

Lydia et Kira firent une drôle de tête en voyant que Scott faisait une drôle de tête.

En voyant qu'autant de monde faisait une drôle de tête, Finstock avait fait une drôle de tête à son tour, histoire de suivre le mouvement.

C'est Isaac qui, tout en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre abruti, lui avait expliqué que c'était les CÂBLES des ordinateurs et pas les ordinateurs eux-même... parce que là, sur le coup, c'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi faire une drôle de tronche.

.

Pendant que le prof et Isaac s'éclataient à bousiller les rares ordinateurs du bahut qui fonctionnaient... Scott et Lydia avaient viré tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau du prof (_c'est à dire : rien du tout_) afin de le traîner jusqu'à la porte de la salle... histoire de pas faciliter la vie des zombies.

.

Pendant ce temps, la porte était en train de s'en prendre plein la figure.

Et vas-y que je te cogne dessus, que je tente de te défoncer, que je te défonce... et que je passe mon bras à travers.

Normal. Tout était normal. On était à Beacon Hills, voyons !

.

Une chose était sûre : on avait intérêt à se magner le popotin si on voulait vivre.

.

Finstock nous hurlait dessus pour nous demander lequel d'entre nous souhaitait descendre en premier.

Euh. Bah. Comment dire ? Personne en fait.

Ça avait pas l'air solide son truc en plus donc... merci mais non merci, quoi. Solidaire et professionnel jusqu'au bout, tel le capitaine d'un bateau qu'il n'était pas _(et ne sera _jamais) : le prof traîna une chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre, grimpa dessus puis descendit.

Et sans se casser la figure au passage.

Impressionnant.

.

Isaac commençait à paniquer.

Pas très rassurant de voir des mains de zombies s'agiter tout en "graaa-aaa-aaaa-tant". Étant donné que Scott avait abandonné son extincteur, il cherchait une autre arme... une chaise.

Quoi de plus normal pendant une invasion de zombie que de s'armer d'une chaise. Idée de génie ou idée stupide ? C'était à voir. J'en sais fichtre rien, moi.

.

Lydia, pas totalement folle et pas désespérée, se décida finalement à suivre Finstock. Elle retira ses échasses (_qui se faisaient passer pour des chaussures à talons_) et commença à descendre elle aussi.

Pas de bol... quand tout va bien : y a toujours un truc qui vient tout gâcher.

.

Bon, peut-être que tout ne se passait pas non plus si bien que ça... vu qu'il y a des putains de zombies dans le lycée... MAIS QUAND MÊME !

.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'était passé alors... mais toujours était-il qu'elle avait commencé à tomber. Elle avait lâché prise un instant. Comme ça. Pouf.

Ouais. Bizarre.

Plus bizarre encore, mais relativement impressionnant quand même, elle était parvenue à se rattraper de justesse. Elle pendouillait juste pitoyablement dans le vide. Ouais, Lydia Martin savait faire les choses pitoyablement parfois... c'était juste qu'elle évitait de le faire.

.

Scott, gentil Scott, décida aussitôt d'aller à sa rescousse. Il tenta de la remonter en tirant sur les fringues accrochés au radiateur. Mais Scott était Scott et Scott était un idiot... donc allez comprendre comment (_et si vous comprenez : faites moi signe_, cette andouille sur pattes avait réussi à passer par-dessus la fenêtre et était tombé à son tour.

.

Mais lui aussi s'était rattrapé de justesse.

Pratique hein.

.

Chose nettement moins pratique : la porte qui cédait enfin et les six zombies qui entraient dans la salle à toute allure. À toute allure pour des zombies... donc pas très rapidement, en fait.

.

Kira, qui servait un peu à rien depuis le début à part prendre de la place dans la salle, et éventuellement servir de sacrifice si besoin, décida finalement de servir un peu moins à rien. Comme Isaac : elle choisit de s'armer d'une chaise.

Et comme Isaac... elle avait l'air bien bête.

.

J'ai oublié de le dire, même si ça paraît un peu évident, mais Scott n'était pas le seul idiot de la salle. Tout le monde l'était un peu, en fait, sauf Lydia... mais elle... elle était en train de pendouiller dans le vide donc niveau intelligence : on pouvait pas vraiment compter sur elle, là, maintenant.

.

Isaac capta enfin qu'il y a une seconde porte dans la salle. Le problème c'est qu'entre cette porte oubliée et lui... bah y avait un peu deux rangées d'ordinateurs, des chaises et un zombie.

Rapide comme un loup-garou, il glissa sous les tables en mode "rien à péter, j'vais vous défoncer si vous v'nez m'embêter" et se jeta sur la porte... qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Normal puisqu'elle était verrouillée.

.

Praaaaaaaatique !

Ou pas.

.

Scott, qui pendouillait avec Lydia, avait alors commencé à se dire que pendouiller dans le vide... bah c'était pas franchement l'éclate totale. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout et il sauta.

Je vous rappellerais juste au passage que Scott était passé par la fenêtre... il aurait pu penser, tout seul, comme un grand, que la chance était pas vraiment de son côté... car tout se passa mal. Très mal.

Il tomba sur la tête, aux pieds de Finstock qui le regarda d'un air "oh il pleut des McCall, c'est marrant ça" et mourut sur le coup...

Finstock trouva ça nettement moins marrant, d'un coup.

.

Lydia, terrifiée, tremblait comme une feuille. Tétanisée, accrochée à la veste d'Isaac, elle n'osait plus rien faire.

.

Kira, pendant ce temps... osait arrêter de n'oser rien faire. Elle aurait mieux fait de continuer à ne rien faire, ça se serait mieux passé pour elle.

Elle essaya de se la jouer super-cool et d'aller rejoindre Isaac afin de l'aider à ouvrir la porte mais... et bien... elle n'était pas la copine de Scott pour rien, fallait croire. Un zombie réussit à la choper. Elle essaya bien de se défendre avec sa chaise mais, comme prévu, c'était comme utiliser un magicarpe niveau cinq contre le champion de la Ligue Pokemon... ça servait à rieeeeeeeen !

.

Le zombie devait plus avoir très faim puisqu'il s'était contenté de lui arracher l'avant-bras et de la mordre.

Ce qui, on est d'accord, restait hautement pas cool.

Mais au moins elle n'était pas morte... pour l'instant.

Elle pissait juste le sang...

Et elle allait probablement devenir aussi un zombie d'ici une paire d'heures...

Du coup faudra qu'on l'a tue...

Mais avant elle pouvait essayer de quand même s'échapper de la salle de classe...

Même si ça ne servirait à rien...

Vu qu'on allait la tuer...

On allait quand même pas garder une zombie japonaise avec nous, hein !

.

Isaac, solidaire comme pas permis, tenta de s'enfuir sans un regard vers Kira.

_ Quand y a des zombies dans les parages, j'suis désolé, mais c'est chacun pour sa pomme, les gars, sérieux quoi ! _

Il courut, donc, parce que courir c'est plus rapide que de ramper... et que plus on est rapide... plus élevées sont les chances de survie.

.

Sauuuuuf que... pas de chance pour lui !

Avouez : vous êtes surpris hein !

.

Le pauvre se prit les pieds dans une chaise (_pas celle dont il se servait tout à l'heure, ni celle de Kira, une autre, parce qu'il y en avait pas mal vu qu'il s'agissait d'une salle où __on était supposé__ faire cours et non virer des zombies_). Un zombie, justement, arriva à le choper par le col de sa chemise mais (_et c'était suffisamment rare pour qu'on le fasse remarquer_) COUP DE BOL Isaac su lui fracasser la tête... avec l'écran de l'ordinateur qui était juste à côté de lui.

.

Comme quoi : les choses sont quand même parfois un peu bien faite.

Fin pas trop mal faites quoi.

.

Isaac fut donc capable de sortir de la salle.

Il regarda à gauche et vit deux zombies qui zombitaient...

Il regarda à droite... y en avait qu'un. Un qui n'était pas bien loin des escaliers. Escaliers qui étaient juste à côté de la sortie de secours de cette partie du bâtiment. Hallelujah bordel !

.

Il décida donc de prendre à droite et de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Hey ! Pas fou l'animal hein !

Enfin si... complètement fou.

Comme ce qui était en train de se passer.

.

Adroitement, il arriva à éviter le zombie et sut sortir. Il put donc, enfin, rejoindre son cher professeur d'économie et Lydia.

.

Lydia ?

.

Ah oui !

Lydia.

J'avais oublié que, pour vous, elle était encore à pendouiller dans le vide.

C'est plus le cas, maintenant, en fait.

Bien que toujours terrorisée (_elle venait un peu de voir Scott tomber en hurlant, lui passer sous le nez et se fracasser la gueule par terre, après tout, y avait de quoi ne pas être rassuré je trouve_)... donc je disais : bien que toujours terrorisée, elle avait osé prendre sur elle et sauter à son tour.

Elle avait eu plus de bol que Scott vu qu'elle... bah elle n'était pas morte.

.

Du coup, Isaac pouvait la rejoindre.

.

Bien qu'il aurait aussi pu rejoindre son cadavre, hein.

C'était pas interdit, ça.

.

Il ne restait donc plus que Kira.

Pauvre Kira à qui il manquait un bout de bras.

Souffrante, elle tenta tout de même de faire comme Isaac.

.

Bien qu'affaiblie par la perte de sang, et par la perte (_accessoire_) d'un bout de son bras, elle arriva à éviter les quelques zombies qui zombitaient encore dans la salle.

Comme Bouclette juste avant (_Bouclette c'était Isaac, si vous avez pas suivi_), elle regarda à gauche et vit deux zombies... puis à droite et n'en vit qu'un seul au niveau des escaliers.

Elle tenta donc sa chance à droite.

.

Sauf que Isaac et Lydia avaient usé du peu de chance qu'il y avait encore en stock. Du coup, n'y en avait plus pour Kira. Du coup elle eut droit à sa dose de pas de bol.

Le zombie sut s'emparer de son bras blessé. Surprise, elle tomba... emmenant le zombie responsable avec elle (_non mais !_).

Juste avant de crever la bouche ouverte, son regard tomba sur un corps qui traînait un peu plus bas...

.

Un corps de lycéen.

Un corps à moitié mangé.

Un corps qu'elle connaissait bien.

.

Ce corps... c'était le mien.

o o o

\- Bon, bah... y en a quand même plus de la moitié qui a survécu, se réjouit Isaac, les mains dans les poches. Vu comment c'était parti... c'est pas trop mal, je trouve.

\- Même ma grand-mère aurait mieux géré cette attaque de zombie que vous, commença à crier Finstock, en se relevant.

.

Le dos bien droit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés vers sa feuille de point : Kira ne pipait mot. Elle avait pourtant de la chance avec les dés, d'habitude. Elle avait eu de la chance en début de partie.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Ah oui !

Les dés : c'est du hasard.

Pas de chance.

.

Et c'était rien de le dire !

.

\- Merci Scott. Merci d'avoir essayé de me sauver quand je tombais tout à l'heure, rit Lydia. Tu es bien le seul à avoir essayé.

\- Hey ! Tu étais prête à me laisser dans le couloir face à une menace inconnue car "je ne suis pas ton ami", sourit Isaac, affalé sur sa chaise. Y a pas de raison pour que je ne te laisse pas dégringoler par la fenêtre après ça.

.

Stiles souriait.

Il était aux anges.

Il ne pensait pas que proposer de faire une partie express de jeu de rôle plairait autant à ses amis... et à son professeur !

.

Mais tant mieux, après tout.

* * *

_Fini_

_Ouais c'est n'importe quoi un peu hein :) _

_Je dirais pour ma défense que, comme pour "Sauve-moi s'il-te-plaît", BHZHS est inspiré d'une situation réelle (sauf que c'était pas un prof d'éco taré mais une prof d'anglais_)

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé, malgré tout !_

_A bientôt pour un chapitre (I have a nightmare ou Wolfchester ? Qui sait...)_

_PS. Cet OS et quelques autres (non-postés sur ff) est également disponible sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
